Recently, users who listen to audio of music files or moving picture files by using an output device such as an earphone or speaker have been increased, wherein the output device such as the earphone or speaker is connected with a multimedia device, which may store or receive the music files or moving picture files, through Bluetooth wireless communication. However, when a user intends to connect Bluetooth wireless communication between the multimedia device and the output device, since the user cannot perform wireless communication connection if the output device is power-off, there is inconvenience in that the user should separately switch the power of the output device to a power-on state.
Accordingly, if the user intends to connect Bluetooth wireless communication between the multimedia device and the output device, a solution for automatically connecting the multimedia device with the output device through wireless communication in accordance with intention of the user even if the output device is powered-off will be required.